Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana
Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana Dewiza:(łac.) Kiraly es Hazaert! ( Za króla i ojczyznę!) 80px|center Godło Zalitawii 150px|center Flaga Zalitawii Pełna nazwa Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana Nazwa potoczna Zalitawia Język urzędowy węgierski Stolica Budapest Ustrój polityczny Monarchia konstytucyjna Głowa państwa Król Franciszek Józef II Szef rządu brak Podział administracyjny nadkomitaty i komitaty Hymn państwowy Isten áldd meg a magyart (węg. Boże zbaw Węgrów) Waluta 1 korona (Kr)= 100 halerzy Powierzchnia 355 tys. km2 Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana- (znane również jako Zalitawia) Kraj koronny Monarchii Austro-Węgier. Często mylnie nazywane Węgrami. Składa się z 2 głównych prowincji: Chorwacji i Węgier. Ustrój polityczny Ustrojem Monarchii Austro-Węgier jest monarchia dualistyczna, co oznacza, iż każdy kraj koronny posiada pewną autonomię. Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana mają ustrój monarchii konstytucyjnej. Rolę szefa rządu sprawuje premier, który jednocześnie nie może być głową państwa, tak więc panuje system parlamentarny. Rząd Jego Królewskiej Mości Istnieje tendencja do powrotu Rządu Jego Królewskiej Mości, który miałby następujące prerogatywy: Rząd Jego Królewskiej Mości może: ''-wyznaczać i realizować cele sobie oraz podległym jej instytucjom państwowym; -prowadzić politykę wewnętrzną Krajów Korony Świętego Stefana; -reprezentować Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana za granicą. ''Rząd Jego Królewskiej Mości musi: ''-dbać o dobro i bezpieczeństwo obywateli Krajów Korony Świętego Stefana; -reprezentować interesy Krajów Korony Świętego Stefana w Kraju, Ministerstwie Spraw Zagranicznych jak i za granicą; -promować Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana po za granicami kraju; Polityka zagraniczna, a kraje koronne Kraje koronne w Monarchii Austro-Węgier nie mogą prowadzić ogólnopaństwowej polityki zagranicznej. Ich przedstawiciele w Ministerstwie Spraw Zagranicznych tj. premierzy reprezentują interesy swoich krajów, jednak Rząd Jego Królewskiej Mości może na arenie międzynarodowej prowadzić politykę zmierzającą do rozwoju danego kraju koronnego. Hymn Hymnem Krajów Korony Świętego jest pieśń ''"Boże zbaw Węgrów". I. Isten, áldd meg a magyart Jó kedvvel, bőséggel, Nyújts feléje védő kart, Ha küzd ellenséggel; Bal sors akit régen tép, Hozz rá víg esztendőt, Megbűnhődte már e nép A múltat s jövendőt! II. Őseinket felhozád Kárpát szent bércére, Általad nyert szép hazát Bendegúznak vére. S merre zúgnak habjai Tiszának, Dunának, Árpád hős magzatjai Felvirágozának. III. Értünk Kunság mezein Ért kalászt lengettél, Tokaj szőlővesszein Nektárt csepegtettél. Zászlónk gyakran plántálád Vad török sáncára, S nyögte Mátyás bús hadát Bécsnek büszke vára. IV. Hajh, de bűneink miatt Gyúlt harag kebledben, S elsújtád villámidat Dörgő fellegedben, Most rabló mongol nyilát Zúgattad felettünk, Majd töröktől rabigát Vállainkra vettünk. V. Hányszor zengett ajkain Ozman vad népének Vert hadunk csonthalmain Győzedelmi ének! Hányszor támadt tenfiad Szép hazám, kebledre, S lettél magzatod miatt Magzatod hamvvedre! VI. Bújt az üldözött, s felé Kard nyúlt barlangjában, Szerte nézett s nem lelé Honját e hazában, Bércre hág és völgybe száll, Bú s kétség mellette, Vérözön lábainál, S lángtenger fölette. VII. Vár állott, most kőhalom, Kedv s öröm röpkedtek, Halálhörgés, siralom Zajlik már helyettek. S ah, szabadság nem virul A holtnak véréből, Kínzó rabság könnye hull Árvák hő szeméből! VIII. Szánd meg Isten a magyart Kit vészek hányának, Nyújts feléje védő kart Tengerén kínjának. Bal sors akit régen tép, Hozz rá víg esztendőt, Megbűnhődte már e nép A múltat s jövendőt! Podział administracyjny Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana możemy podzielić na dwa nadkomitaty: Węgry Chorwacja w tym na kilkadziesiąt komitatów. Historia Przeszłość Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana w przeszłośći były słabszym i mniej rozwiniętym krajem koronnym. Jednak dzięki uporowi oraz chęci naprawy kraju kolejnych premierów państwo rozwija się. Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana za czasów premiera Vay'a Za czasów premeira Miklosa Vay'a Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana dopadł kryzys gospodarczo-polityczny. Mieszkańcy nie przybywali, z powodu braku jakiejkowliek reklamy,zaś na stanowiskach urzędniczych brakowało chętnych do pracy. Mimo to Vay próbował poprawić zaistniałą sytuację nowatorskimi pomysłami np. nabór do rządu lub dofinansowanie za każdego nowego obywatela. W ostateczności jednak po prawie dwumiesięcznym rządzeniu krajem złożył dymisję z powodu "braku kadry". Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana za czasów premiera Mortuusa) Dnia 9 kwietnia rozpoczęła się kadencja Premiera Victorio Mortuusa… początki były ciężkim rozruchem „machiny” - państwa. Kraje Korony Św. Stefana nabierały pędu w działalności tworząc coraz nowe projekty. Po około tygodniu pojawił się w Monarchii niejaki Hans von Ditrich, który w niedługim czasie został Wicepremierem i Ministrem Polityki i Administracji. Ten czas był okresem drobnego skoku w zwiększeniu efektywności rządu, który wynikał z nowego aktywnego członka Ekipy Rządzącej.Przez następne miesiące Rząd przechodził liczne zmiany personalne. Zdarzały się duże skandale międzynarodowe typu, np. „Kryzys Konkordatowy”, bądź ostre reakcje na działalność najwyższych szczebli w państwie, które wystąpiły w trakcie, np. Odejścia Monarchii z Organizacji Polskich Mikronacji.U schyłku roku 2007 Kraje Korony Św. Stefana stanęły u progu nowej reformy szkolnictwa wyższego, a przed nimi stanęła się coraz bliższym i wyraźniejszym faktem chwila otwarcia nowego systemu gospodarczego Novara. Pod wodzą Premiera Victorio Mortuusa zaczyna się czas ponownych reform mających na celu poprawienie działalności rządu, zwiększenie efektywności i jakości stanu państwa w nowej erze, w której stanie Zalitawia. Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana w dobie centralizacji Po porzuceniu głębokiego dualizmu zarówno Austria, jak i Węgry, nie są specjalnie rozwijane. Dopiero w maju 2010 roku pojawiły się pomysły, by wrócić w pewnym stopniu do rozwoju polityki regionalnej, co jest do dziś realizowane. Ciekaowstki Kraje Korony Świętego Stefana jako pierwsze państwo na świecie skorzystało z technologii Zimnej Fuzji by otrzymać energię elektryczną. Zalitawia jako pierwsze państwo na świecie podjęło budowę sztucznego miasta, które stanie się jego centralnym zagłębiem przemysłowym Zalitawia jedyna z wszystkich państw podpisujących konkordat z Rotrią zerwała go, ze względu na niewykonanie podstawowych działań dzięki krórym konkordat miał mieć władzę ostateczną Bannery * BANNER 1 https://archive.is/20131015235601/img61.imageshack.us/img61/2057/baner1sh0.gif" KOD: * BANNER 2 https://archive.is/20131015235548/img229.imageshack.us/img229/1529/baner2wq4.gif" KOD: Linki *Monarchia Austro-Węgier Kategoria:Prowincje ! Kategoria:Zalitawia